Antoinette (GrB)
Basic info Claude's daughter. Antoinette is an independent girl who thinks that she is better than everyone else in town. Her mother works in the city as a famous fashion designer, and she never comes to visit her. She loves fashion and creating new clothes, and hopes to become a great fashion designer like her mother. Birthday: '''12th Winter '''Gift box color: '''blue '''Favourite farm animal: '''Cat Antoinette Waitress Winter 12th Blue Claude (Father) Befriend her father Claude to at least 30.000 FP (4 hearts) Dirk To marry Antoinette... Remember you also have to Schedule *Sunday through Saturday - Rainy **6:00 am to midnight: Claude's house *Sunday, Monday, Friday, Saturday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 7:00 am: Claude's house **7:00 am to 10:00 am: Zephyr Town **10:00 am to 6:00 pm: Waterfall Area **6:30 pm to midnight: Claude's house *Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 7:00 am: Claude's house **7:00 am to 10:00 am: Zephyr Town **10:00 am to 6:00 pm: Hotel area **6:30 pm to midnight: Claude's house *Bazaar Day - Summer season **6:00 am to 12:00 pm: Claude's house **2:00 pm to 5:30 pm: Bazaar **6:30 pm to midnight: Claude's house *Bazaar Day - Spring, Summer, Fall season **6:00 am to midnight: Claude's house Gifts '''Most loved gift (+800FP): '''Cherry Tea. '''Most hated gift (-1000FP): Egg Over Rice. Item gifts *'+5000000FP: nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom' *'+150FP: '''Blue Bracelet, Blue Brooch, Blue Necklace, Yellow Brooch, Yellow Ring, Black Necklace, Great Fruit Yogurt, Great Yarn, Great Cheese, Great Herb Cheese, Great Herb Butter, Great Butter, Great Yogurt, Cherry Tea (Can), Pink Brooch, Light Blue Brooch, Blue Ring, Green Bracelet, Green Brooch, Green Ring, Golden Milk, Purple Necklace, Purple Bracelect, Purple Brooch, Purple Ring and all Frogs. *'-200FP: Branch, Empty Can, Fodder, Fish Bone, Stone, Horse Treat, Scrap Metal, Weed, Material Stone, Animal Medicine, Rubber Boot, Chicken Feed, Lumber, Snowball, Pet Food *-500FP: Fall Wine, Orange Wine, Strawberry Wine, Chestnut Wine, Spring Wine, Champagne, White Wine, Cherry Wine, Chicha, Tomato Wine, Summer Wine, Pineapple Wine, Honey Wine, Banana Wine, Spring Wine, Beer, Blueberry Wine, Peach Wine, Apple Wine, Rose Wine, Red Wine, Poisonous Mushroom and all kinds of Fish. Cooked gifts +500FP: *'''Others: Royal Milk Tea, Russian Tea. +150FP: *'Soup:' Asparagus Soup, Onion Soup, Pumpkin Soup, Corn Soup, Herb Soup, Bouillabaisse, Radish Soup. *'Appetizer:' Fried Tofu, Cream Croquette, Cheese Croquette, Cheese Dumpling, Miso Eggplant. *'Main Dish:' Curry Rice, Gratin, Kurikinton, Fish Stew, Stew, Mixed Rice, Cheese Fondue, Dry Curry, Doria, Meuniere, Risotto. *'Dessert:' Apple Pie, Cookies, Egg Tart, Ice Cream, Pumpkin Pudding, Sponge Cake, Strawberry Sweet, Walnut Cookies, Cake, Yam Dessert. Strawberry Pie, Cheesecake, Cherry Pie, Bamboo Dumplings, Churros, Chocolate Cookies, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Fondue, Chocolate Cake, Sweet Dumpling, Soy Milk Pudding, Donut, Triffle, Herb Cookies, Pineapple Pie, Baumkuchen, Honey Cake, Banana Pie, Pudding, Fruit Shiratama, Blueberry Pie, Pancake, Steamed Cake, Mont Blanc, Toasted Rice Candy, Stewed Apples. *'Others:' Apple Tea, Chamomile Tea, Fall Tea, Gold Tea, Orange Tea, Grape Tea, Straight Tea, Strawberry Tea, Summer Tea, Pineapple Tea, Spring Tea, Peach Tea, Blueberry Tea, Muscat Tea, Milk Tea, Mint Tea, Lavender Tea. -200FP: *'Appetizer:' Boiled Tofu. *'Main Dish:' Spicy Curry, Milk Curry, Oil Fondue, Okonomiyaki, Ultimate Curry, Supreme Curry, Tempura Noodles, Tempura Soba, Tomato Fondue, Rainbow Curry, Seaweed Curry, Pink Fondue, Vegetable Curry, Udon Noodles, Yakisoba. *'Dessert:' Party Cheesecake, Choco. Party Cake, Party Cake. *'Others:' Sangria. -500FP: *'Others:' Beer (Glass), Champagne (Glass), Cherry Wine (Glass), Chestnut Wine (Glass), Chicha (Glass), Honey Wine (Glass), Orange Wine (Glass), Red Wine (Glass), Fall Wine (Glass), Strawb. Wine (Glass), 4 Seasons Wine (Glass), White Wine (Glass), Tomato Wine (Glass), Summer Wine (Glass), Pineapple Wine (Glass), Banana Wine (Glass), Spring Wine (Glass), Berry Wine (Glass), Peach Wine (Glass), Apple Wine (Glass), Rose Wine (Glass), Failed Dish. Heart Events Black Heart Event *Walk from the Village Area to the Waterfall Area. *1.00 pm to 5.00 pm. *Friday, Saturday or Sunday. *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. Purple Heart Event *Walk from the Village Area to the Hotel Area. *11:00 am to 2:00 pm. *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *Antoinette is at a purple heart color (10,000 FP) or higher. *You have seen the Black Heart Event. Blue Heart Event *Claude and Antoinette's house. *6:30 pm to 9:00 pm. *Friday. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *Antoinette is at a blue heart color (20,000 FP) or higher. *Claude must have 10,000 FP (1 heart) or more. *You have seen the Purple Heart Event. Yellow Heart Event *Your house. *2:00 pm to 5:00 pm. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *Antoinette is at a yellow heart color (40,000 FP) or higher. *You have seen the Blue Heart Event. Rival Heart Events Black Heart Event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Waterfall area. *1:00 pm to 4:00 pm. *Saturday or Sunday. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *Year 1, Summer 5 or later. *Antoinette (boy player) or Dirk (girl player) at a black heart color. Purple Heart Event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area. *3:00 pm to 5:00 pm. *Thursday. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *You have seen the Black Rival Event. *Year 2, Spring 21 or later. *Antoinette (boy player) or Dirk (girl player) at a black or purple heart color. Blue Heart Event *Zephyr Café. *12:00 pm to 5:00 pm. *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday. *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *You have seen the Purple Rival Event. *Year 3 or later. *Antoinette (boy player) or Dirk (girl player) at a black, purple, or blue heart color. Orange Heart Event *Claude's house. *10:00 am to 12:00 pm. *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday. *Rainy weather. *Not on a Bazaar or Festival day. *You have seen the Blue Rival Event. *Year 4, Summer 2 or later. *Antoinette (boy player) or Dirk (girl player) at a black, purple, blue, green, or yellow heart color. This would be great for fairies grand bazaar but i guess it would be you.